


Make a Wish, Sweetheart!

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your friend's scheme to help you celebrate your birthday with the man of your dreams.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, dean winchester x y/n, dean x Y/N, dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Make a Wish, Sweetheart!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an indulgent fic for my birthday, but I hope you enjoy it as well! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

“I know what she wants for her birthday,” teased Charlie amongst your friends. You ignored her turning to sip at your drink and hopefully hide the red in your cheeks. Unfortunately, the waitress Pamela tattled and you were lost. Your friends laughed and you hushed them as the door to the bar opened. Of course, this would be your luck.

“Shit I didn’t even hear the bikes,” Jess commented as the very man they teased you about walked through the door with his brother. “Oh, Sam’s here too!”

“Oh god,” you groaned watching the brother’s walk through the bar with their friends in tow.

“Doesn’t Dean come into the practice all the time? I heard him and Dr. Novak are really good friends,” Meg asked.

“Sometimes but Lisa always monopolizes his time. I couldn’t compete with her on a good day let alone when I’m at work. She looks flawless all the time.”

“So do you Y/N,” Charlie throws her arm around your neck. “If we weren’t friends I’d chew you up and spit you out.”

“Charlie you’re gross,” you shoved her off. “I’ve got nothing against Lisa. She’s ridiculously sweet and helps me with patients all the time. It’s just him. Dean Winchester wouldn’t look at me if I paid him to, which is fine. My parents would lose their shit if I started dating him.”

“Your parents are a pain in the ass and as Trump supporters, it’s your duty to piss them off as much as humanly possible. Next to you finally letting Charlie give you the business, Dean Winchester is perfect,” Meg cackles. She stands and turns looking at the table of bikers. “Hey, assholes, wanna play pool?”

“Meg!” you hiss but it’s too late and soon you are in the corner with your friends versus Dean, his brother Sam, Benny, and Garth. Jess is hopelessly flirting with Sam while you wait your turn sipping on your drink watching Meg and Dean chat. You know Meg is probably trying to get Dean to give her Cas’ number because you refuse to but you admire Dean holding his ground.

“Yo birthday bitch!” Charlie thrusts the cue stick at you.

“It’s your birthday?” Garth asked. “Well, I didn’t know that Y/N.”

“It’s tomorrow Garth. We’re just celebrating tonight because we were all off.”

“Quit flirting Garth and let the birthday girl go,” Dean bellowed and Garth stepped back. Charlie nudged you and you stepped forward to take your shot. You went to pull back but a hand on your arm stopped you. You looked up meeting Dean’s dazzling green eyes, “Mind if I help you with your shot?”

Your mouth dried but you nodded. Dean moved to the side and the music seemed to fade as he wrapped his arms around you and leaned in your position fitting perfectly along your back. Dean’s breath was hot on your neck, “Take a deep breath and slowly pull back the stick.”

“Like this,” you managed although the words were strained.

“Perfect!” Dean directed you how to make the best shot and when you hit the ball it did exactly as he said it would.

The game went on for a bit but you couldn’t help but notice how close Dean stuck by. When the game was finished you were victorious and the bikers had to pay for your drinks. It was a good evening and you let Charlie lead you out. The bikers followed and you laughed at how cozy Jess and Sam were now and hoped she’d finally got the date she’d been after since high school.

“Wanna ride?” Dean caught you off guard as you walked through the parking lot.

“On your bike? I’ve never been on a bike.”

“I brought my car tonight. I’m redoing the paint job on the bike so I had to leave it behind.”

“She’d love a ride home. Jess and I have to get Meg home and it’s in the opposite direction,” Charlie interrupted wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

“Well, that works. How about that ride, Princess?” Dean holds out his hand and even though you can hear your parents in your head. Your hand meets his allowing him to pull you across the parking lot.

“Dean finally wised up, huh?” Sam asked as Meg and Charlie made it to Jess’s car where Sam stood.

“No, I told him she had a crush on him. As payment, he’s going to give my number to Dr. Novak,” Meg giggles. “Everybody wins!”

“About time, I did find it weird he wanted to go out tonight.”

“That was me. I told Dean he owed us a rematch and left out that Y/N would be here too. I also convinced Cas to give her tomorrow off,” Charlie waved. “Those two would die alone if we didn’t interfere.”

“Y’all forgot that her Papa hates bikers,” Benny cued climbing atop his bike.

“He’ll get the fuck over it!” Jess answers. “Y/N deserves a man that’s going to love her like Dean.”

“Now, Cher, I agree,” Benny winked and started his bike taking off with Garth in tow. Sam whispered something in Jess’s ear then climbed his bike heading in the same direction.

“So let me get this straight all of you are getting dicked down and not a single lesbian showed up for me?” Charlie playfully fumed. “Fucking bullshit hick town.”

“Calm your tits!” Jess laughed climbing into the driver’s seat allowing Meg and Charlie to get in. “I’m sure that woman Rowena who is constantly calling you to service her computer is looking for a different type of service. Talk about Y/N but you can’t take a fucking hint.”

“She’s not gay!”

Meg sighed, “She’s gay you’re just dumb. Not to mention she’s rich and could be your sugar momma. Get it together Char!”

“Allow me,” Dean held open the passenger door and you climbed in. The car was a classic and looked so pristine like it had just come off the assembly line. Dean was soon in starting the engine that roared to life sending a shock through you.

“Thanks for the ride Dean,” you offered now nervous that you were alone with the man of your dreams. You’d never been alone with Dean before.

“It’s my pleasure. Do you mind if we stop for gas real quick? My baby goes through a bit,” he smiles and your heart thumps.

“No that’s fine.”

He continues smiling focusing back on the road. Music plays softly and you recognize _Night Moves_ by Bob Seger grinning to yourself. Dean hums along and with a quick glance, you both begin singing along to the lyrics. It’s the best feeling and it continues as the next song begins to play allowing you and Dean to continue your mini-concert. Unfortunately, the gas station puts an end to it. Dean gets out and disappears inside you reply to the text messages your girls couldn’t help but send.

Dean came out with a large paper bag and opened the trunk before pumping gas. He climbed back in, “You in any hurry to get home tonight?”

“No, I’m off tomorrow. What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve got a huge fire pit in my back yard and a kitchen stocked with all the drinks and food a girl could ever want.”

“And the moment I want to come home?”

“I bring you home or call an Uber if you think I’ve had too much to drink.”

“Okay let me see the great Dean Winchester’s house.”

Dean’s smile grew impossibly wider, “Wow. Awesome.” You looked away as he did but you didn’t miss his blush. To be such a big scary biker he was certainly adorable with his blush.

Dean pulled down a long road eventually parking outside a rather large garage connected to a house that you would never expect to be Dean’s home. You looked at him and he was already smiling at you, “This is my home. What do you think?”

“This is seriously yours?” he nodded with an almost gleeful look in his eye. “How? Sorry, this just looks stunning.”

“Well although I have a frightful reputation the bike thing is more for fun. My actual job is a classic car restorer. I also help consult on films and shows about the vehicles they use and helping come up with rigging if they want to attach cameras and the like.”

“You’re so talented, Dean. That’s amazing. So why the biker guy image?”

“Well we are a club but it’s more for charity. We help kids who have to testify against abusive family members. We go to court with them, guard their home if needed, we even volunteer at protest events for protection.”

“Like Trump rallies?” you questioned and his scowl told you everything.

“Fuck those assholes. No like Prides, Black Lives Matter, and Women’s March protest. We wouldn’t lift a finger to help those Nazi white nationalist assholes.”

You let out a breath just staring at him, “I think I love you, Dean Winchester.”

He chuckled climbing out. He grabbed the bag from the trunk and then opened the door for you taking your hand as he climbed out, “So you love me, huh?”

“Oh my god,” you breathed realizing what you’d said.

“Good to see I can make you blush as much as you make me.”

Dean showed you around his home before leading you out to his fire pit. It matched the house and the seats were so plush and comfortable. You talked for hours. Dean was funny and the little crush was full-blown over the moon when he stood.

“Let me get a refill. I’ll be right back,” Dean went inside and you sat up checking the time. It was a quarter after midnight and officially your birthday. You had a feeling this was going to be the best one yet.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday beautiful girl,” Dean sung from the house his hand covering something. He sat next to you moving his hand revealing a cupcake with two little candles. Dean’s voice softened, “Happy Birthday to you.”

“Dean,” you teared up. “How?”

“It’s not much but I wanted to celebrate since it’s your birthday. Luckily the gas station had this. So, make a wish, sweetheart?”

You clasped your hands biting your bottom lip before looking up in Dean’s eyes that were watching you with apt attention. You blew and the flames extinguished. Dean sat the plate down and before he could say anything you pressed your lips to his. He didn’t move and you pulled back.

“Oh god Dean I’m sorry. You were being nice and I shouldn’t have done that,” you watched his stupefied expression. “Dean?”

A slow smile spread across his face and he looked up, “You stole my move Y/N. Come here.”

Dean’s hand cradled the back of your head pulling your lips back to his. This time he kissed you and you moaned allowing his tongue between your lips. Before you could protest he heaved you on top of him your thighs spread over his own. You kissed like horny teenagers with wondering hands and sinful noises.

“What did you wish for?”

You looked down at Dean your fingers tracing your bruised lips, “I can’t tell you that Dean, but if you take me upstairs I can show you.”

You screamed when Dean stood so fast heaving you over his shoulder. Your laughter echoed through the back yard as he raced in the house taking stairs two at a time. Dean laid you across the bed dimming the lights as he crawled over you.

“Y/N,” his face suddenly serious. “I don’t want this to be a one-night thing. I’ve liked you since we were kids and you punched that boy making fun of Sammy. I couldn’t protect him but you did so please let me protect you now.”

“You remember that?” you smiled reaching up tracing his freckles over his cheeks. His eyes were so sincere at that moment that you couldn’t make a joke or look away. “I’ve liked you too Dean and I don’t do one night stands so you at least owe me a few dates after this.”

“Okay birthday girl,” he smiled leaning back in for another kiss.

“And then what happened?” you looked down at your son before looking over at Dean who was in the middle of making s’mores in the very fire pit you’d shared your birthday with him four years before.

“Yeah momma,” Dean teased shooting you a wink. “What happened?”

“Then mommy and daddy had a slumber party and lived happily ever after.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Aunt Charlie said you had sex but I had to ask you what that was.”

“I’ll kill her,” you growled playfully while Dean lost it almost losing the marshmallow to the fire. “Dean, don’t you need help.”

You gave Dean the look and he was holding back laughter, “Yeah come here Jack and let me show you how to make a real s’more.”

Thankfully Jack didn’t ask again and Dean got him ready for bed so you didn’t have to handle the sticky mess. Dean crawled into bed flopping down but let his head rest on your stomach, “That kid has Sammy’s energy.”

“I told you s’mores before bed was a terrible idea but you never learn Mr. Winchester.”

“You never learn,” he pouted while you ran his hands through his hair. “Maybe you’ll do better with the next one.”

“Maybe,” he sighed. You waited and felt the moment he tensed. “The. Next. One.”

You leaned over opening the side table drawer and pulled a photo from your book, “Baby Winchester round two in around seven months.”

Dean sat up clutching the picture smiling widely before he sat back and held up his hand seeming to count something. His eyes widened when he realized it, “I’m never having sex with you on your birthday again.”

“You loved it and you love me and Jack so suck it up,” you booped his nose playfully and he climbed off the bed pushing off his clothes.

He climbed under the covers pulling you against him and snuggling, “Stupid birthday sex giving me a loving wife and two kids. What the hell?”

“I love you, Dean.”

He hummed kissing your forehead, “I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
